Dbz One Shots
by SettingSunflowers
Summary: I'll slowly be putting in short stories. I think a lot will involve ocs but we'll see. Ratings may changes, idk
1. Stop It (Pic x Nail)

"You will stop this," Piccolo casually demanded, his baritone voice slurred as his cheeks were being squeezed.

"Nah," Nail's smoother voice was just as casual. He continued kneading at Piccolo's soft cheeks, "I'm having fun."

"I am not," the younger growled, his cheeks were starting to hurt, "get off!"

A grin tugged at Nail's lips, his dimples only adding to his charming smile. He laughed and Piccolo frowned as his chest tightened and his face grew hot. This only made Nail laugh harder and accidentally pinch Piccolo's cheeks.

"Ow!"

With a startled jolt, Piccolo smacked Nail's hands away and rubbed at his sore face, shooting a nasty glare at the other namekian, "you asshole!"

"Sorry, hand slipped," Nail sheepishly smiled, "you're just so adorable when you're like that, I was distracted."

Piccolo stared at Nail, his blood again rushing up to his face.

"Shut up!" quickly, Piccolo spun on his heel and stormed into his room in The Lookout to plot his revenge. Nail's laughter was still echoing in his ears.

…

"Piccolo… what are you doing?" Nail almost bit his cheek as Piccolo squished his face.

"Payback," Piccolo rubbed his thumbs into Nail's cheeks, pressing hard enough to feel the bone structure underneath the green flesh.

"Uh-huh," Nail hummed, feeling a bit awkward as he stared down at the smaller namekian, "can you stop now?"

"No," Piccolo grinned and felt a sense of victory as Nail's eyes widened and his face heat up as if he knew what was coming next, "you're cute when you're like this."


	2. Prank gone wrong

"You sure about this, guys?" Kotto tucked his wings closer to himself as he peered at a sleeping Piccolo from the bushes.

"Don't worry, this'll be great," Noco grinned devilishly, "we got this all planned out."

"Hey guys!" Remon popped up in between the angel and namekian, startling them, "I got the-"

"Shhh!" Both Noco And Kotto slammed their hands over the saiyan's mouth, "you'll wake him up!"

The trio stiffened as they heard Piccolo shift, and all sighed in relief when he didn't wake up.

"Ok, you have the camera ready, right Noco?" The namekian nodded and held his brand new recorder. It was the very reason they were even doing this prank.

"Great, now let's get started," Remon grinned devilishly as he held up two buckets full of water balloons. Well, only some were filled with icy cold water. The rest…

The saiyan gave the angel a bucket and the two quickly got into position in front of their sleeping mentor.

Once Noco gave the signal that he started recording, Kotto and Remon charged with the buckets over their heads.

'Wait,' Kotto hesitated when he noticed something was off with Piccolo. His eyes were… oh shit!

"Remon, NO!" The angel flew in front of the saiyan, causing him to dump his bucket over his dark brown hair.

"Oooohh!" Noco covered his mouth to hide his grin as he zoomed the video in on the sopping wet, cold and smelly angel.

"What the hell, Kotto?" Remon's tail lashed from frustration, "you know how hard it was to fill some of those things? How much water I drank for those?"

"But look!" Kotto pointed at Piccolo's face, "his eyes are open!"

"What?" Remon looked passed his friend and paled. His friend was right. Piccolo was staring right at them!

The group were as quiet and still as statues for what seemed like an eternity, before Remon relaxed as he realized that the namekian's eyes were unfocused and blank.

"Guys, it's ok! He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Both the angel and namekian sighed in relief.

"Well he won't be asleep forever, so get to it!" Noco hissed and steadied his camera.

"Right," Kotto handed his bucket to the saiyan and flew back to sit with Noco. But he was pushed away, "dude, you stink!"

Kotto stepped back and once he was given the signal, charged with the bucket once more.

He was about to dump the water balloons over his teacher's head when two large, green hands grabbed his wrists and forced him to dump the bucket over himself, "AHG! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

"I hope you learned your lesson, Remon Raimu," the young saiyan paused and hesitantly looked up to meet the face of his master, Piccolo, staring down at him with cold eyes.

"Oh.. you're awake," Remon chuckled nervously. Noco and Kotto tried to quietly sneak away when their teacher was suddenly in front of them, blocking their path, "shit."

"All three of you are in for a world of hurt."


	3. Blind (ocs no canon)

The namekians of the village were in a panic, the elders were snatching up as many children as they could as they ran from one of their own brothers as the warriors tried to deal with him.

It seemed he had gone mad, his eyes were glazed and bulged uncomfortably out of his face, and he was bleeding from his nose and eyes. He was lunging at everyone in front of him to try and bite them. He even bit into one of the few trees in the village, only to spit out bits of bark.

"Now!" Three of the warrior namekians crashed into their sick brother as he was distracted, throwing him to the ground and jumping on top of him to hold him down. The largest of the three quickly knocked him out.

"There," he sighed and stepped away from the unconscious namekian, "he's down."

"What are we going to do with him?" One asked, "we can't kill him."

The third shook his head, "of course not. For now we'll keep him restrained and locked up. Hopefully this will pass."

"Won't he die? If the sickness kills him then he can't be brought back."

The warriors looked at each other quietly. He was right. If their brother died, he couldn't be wished back as it was a natural death.

"I'm… I'm sure Kerry is strong enough to survive," one of them tightened his fists as he stared down at the sick namekian, "he's a tough guy."

Another moment of silence passed between them before the largest stepped back, "I'll tell the others that he's out. You lot restrain him before he wakes up."

"Right."

...

One of the elders, Mushi, flinched as he listened to Kerry's screams from outside of the small building he was locked up in. Hesitantly, he opened the door with a shaky hand.

Kerry had been tied down to a bed. Normally he'd break out easily, but his body was tired and weak from all of his screaming and thrashing about. His screams and struggling only got worse when he noticed the old namekian at the door, trying desperately to get at him.

Mushi frowned as he stared at his younger brother. His white talon tapped nervously against the water bottle in his hand.

"He's going to be more calm in a few hours," the old namekian jumped and glanced at the door to spot another younger namekian. He was younger than Kerry, but taller, and he was very thin. His narrowed golden eyes seemed to glow against his blue skin.

"Taiko," Mushi greeted the gilled namekian. Taiko stepped into the small one room building and crossed his arms.

"Wait a bit, he'll be too exhausted to be a threat," the young namekian turned his golden gaze to his old childhood friend.

"I suppose you're right. He's not as aggressive as he was yesterday."

Taiko hummed and turned back to the door.

"You're leaving already?" Mushi blinked as he watched him head out the door, "You don't want to see if he gets better?"

"No," he responded and walked out, not turning to look back as he closed the door behind him.

Mushi sighed and looked back at Kerry, who was already seeming to grow tired. He decided to listen to the gilled namekian and turned to go outside and return later when Kerry was calmer.

...

Like Taiko has said, after a few hours Kerry was too tired to fight against his restraints or move swiftly to bite the old namekian by the time he returned.

Mushi cleared his face from blood, careful to keep away from his mouth, and gave him a little water. Kerry attempted to snap at his hands, though he was too slow for the old namekian to be worried. He was reaching the end of the 'biting stage' if Mushi remembered how the sickness went. He had briefly read something about it in one of the older and more damaged scrolls he'd been working on repairing a while ago. Now it was only a matter of time before Kerry either lived or died.

The old namekian sighed and rubbed his forehead, growing weary from worry for his young brother. The whole village seemed to be that way, even the youngest child.

With a heavy sigh, Mushi again left the small building. There wasn't anything he could do for his brother.

...

As days passed, the ill namekian only seemed to get worse. His skin was hot from fever and despite his constant sweating, shivered as it he were freezing cold. Kerry also lost a lot of weight and was always dehydrated, as he lost more fluids than he took in. At least he stopped bleeding.

Taiko had only returned one last time. He took one look at the villagers before he again left as quickly as he came. Some of them muttered about how rude the gilled namekian was for not checking up on his old friend. Though some, Mushi included, had guessed that he figured Kerry was still alive even after these last few weeks as no one was mourning over the death of their brother.

"Still, he should've visited him," Mushi muttered to himself. He had known the two since they were little and watched them grow up together as brothers. He didn't understand why the gilled namekian had grown so distant so suddenly. One day he disappeared at the lake and when he returned a few weeks later, he was different. He almost seemed to be mourning over something, but he'd never told anyone what it was.

The old namekian sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't think too much of the past when he had work to do.

He turned back to the old scrolls he was repairing when a sudden shouting startled him.

"He's awake! He's awake! Kerry woke up!" One of the younger namekians was running through the village with some of the children right behind him, shouting in excitement.

"Awake?" Mushi quickly stood up from his desk and rushed out to see the children, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes! I saw for myself!" The oldest child waved his arms in excitement and pointed at Kerry's temporary home, "go look! Go!"

Already some of the others were gathering around the small building. Mushi licked his lips anxiously and joined up with the others.

Inside of the building, Kerry was turning his head from side to side, clearly in distress as he weakly called for his brothers.

"Don't worry Ker, we're all here," one of the warriors he faced at the start grabbed his frightened and sick brother's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Maxi? Is that you?" Kerry turned his head towards him, "is there something over my eyes."

"You've got them closed, silly!" Another brother laughed and patted Kerry's head.

"Oh," he seemed relieved by that and slowly opened his once dark eyes. He seemed startled when he heard his brothers gasp and still saw nothing but blackness.

"You're eyes!"

"They're blue!"

"And blurry!"

"Is he-?"

The sick namekian seemed to start panicking again as he listened to his brothers, "I can't see!"

"He's blind," Mushi gasped in shock. His brothers paused and looked at him with wide eyes. After a moment of taking this in and rubbing his eyes, Kerry wailed is dismay.

"No don't cry!" They turned back to their brother to calm him, "we can fix it! We'll ask Porunga to fix your eyes!"

"The dragon! Let's get the other dragon balls!"

"No!" The Elder of the village, Alacus, stood at the doorway with a deep frown.

"But… but Elder, we can fix his eyes!" Maxi explained. The old namekian just shook his head.

"Kerry's blindness was caused by natural causes. The dragon cannot reverse what nature has done."

The brothers looked at each other silently. They felt mixed emotions for the situation, either angry or upset, but all felt useless. They couldn't heal their brother.

...

After a few more days of rest, Kerry was again healthy. However, having the inability to see or properly sense his surroundings left him greatly upset. He had locked himself up in his home and never came out. Any attempts to coax him outside failed.

Mushi decided to try and visit his brother. Perhaps Kerry would allow others to come inside instead. He brought a bottle of water, sure that he had nothing to drink since he moved back into his house, and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Kerry's voice was slightly muffled.

"Can you let me in? Just for a few minutes?" Mushi asked, "I brought you some water."

"I don't want it."

"Perhaps, but you need it."

It was silent for a few minutes as Kerry stumbled to find the door, "What do you want, old man?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

The blind namekian frowned before he moved aside, "fine. The place is a mess though."

Mushi stepped inside and looked around. The house needed a bit of dusting, and some of the furniture seemed to be misplaced or a little damaged after being knocked over, but it wasn't bad.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kerry closed the door after he was sure his older brother was inside, "there's nothing."

"There's always something," Mushi responded, "like the library."

"Right," he scoffed, "why talk about it if I can't go and read anymore?"

"Don't be so negative just yet, brother. I wanted to tell you that I've been working on a new project with some of your favorite scrolls."

"Oh? And what would that be?" The blind namekian felt for two chairs and pulled them out for them to sit.

"You remember how I was inspired to create a library and fix the old scrolls, correct?" Kerry nodded.

"Earth inspired you."

"Yes, and during our short time on that planet, a learned something interesting. Apparently, even the blind can learn to read."

Kerry blinked in surprise, "I beg your pardon?"

Mushi smiled, "they use a writing system I believe is called braille."

"And you're saying you know how to use it?"

"If I remember correctly anyway. I plan on contacting Bulma back on Earth and get a bit more information and perhaps any supplies I might need."

For the first time since he had first gotten sick, Kerry smiled, "I can't wait!"

"And another thing," Mushi added with a chuckle, "since I'll be busy for a while, I'd like you to come back to the library to help keep things organized. I've already added a few adjustments to help you out as you get used to not seeing and all that."

"Really? Already?" The younger namekian's ears perked up in surprise and excitement.

"Of course. We could go to the library right now and I could show you what I've changed."

Kerry could barely contain his excitement, and couldn't stop himself from lunging towards Mushi in a hug. The old namekian yelped in surprise and nearly fell backwards out of his seat, "careful!"

"Sorry," Kerry pressed his face against his older brother's chest and started to quietly sob.

Mushi stared down at him quietly, not expecting him to start crying, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and quickly moved back to wipe at his eyes, "I'm fine, I'm fine," he waved his hand dismissively, "just… thank you."

"Of course, what are brothers for?" Mushi stood up, shoved the bottle of water in Kerry's hands, and lead him outside to his library.


	4. Die Alone (ocs no canon)

This is sort of a shot at something I haven't done before so i figured it would be good practice.

* * *

The front of his shirt was stained with his own blood. His webbed hands trembled uncontrollably as he wheezed breathlessly. Taiko was dying, and he was painfully aware of it. He grunted as he tried to sit comfortably against the trunk of the ajisa tree, though it was difficult to get comfortable when all he could feel was pain.

The gilled namekian sighed as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to keep him distracted. All he could do now was sit and wait for the sweet, cold embrace of death.

 _Do you remember when you were younger?_

Taiko opened his gold eyes and stared at the sky.

'Yes.'

 _You were so full of life back then._

Memories of his younger days played before him. From the time a strong current swept him away from his birth parent as a young tod, to the last time he bit his teacher's tail. He lightly chuckled at that one. He recalled his arguments with his adopted brother, Kerry, and the many naps the two often took with Bandore after their training sessions, or when the old Mushi would read to them. They spent a lot of time napping now that he thought about it.

 _Why did you have to change?_

Taiko grimaced. He knew why. He knew what caused him to distance himself from everyone he's ever known, 'you know what happened.'

 _It wasn't your-_

"OF COURSE IT WAS MY FAULT!" blood splattered over his chin and he sat upright, claws digging into the dirt and ripping up grass, "IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!"

Silence. He could hear nothing, not even his labored breathing. His vision blurred with tears as he plopped back against the tree.

"It's… all my fault… he died because I, I couldn't take good care… of him."

Silence.

Taiko closed his eyes again, wiping his mouth off and staining his sleeve with violet.

He didn't want to think of him.

 _Aren't you afraid?_

'No,' came the immediate response.

 _Won't you miss them?_

Images of Bandore, Kerry, and Mushi played in his mind again.

'...No.'

 _Stop lying to me._

'Go away.'

 _Please… I just want you to be honest with me._

'Who are you?'

 _You know who I am._

Taiko's lip twitched and he coughed. There was blood everywhere.

'Leave.'

 _You know I won't._

He hissed as another wave of pain crashed through him, 'why?'

 _I don't want you to die alone._

Pity. He was staying because he pitied him. He didn't need anyone's pity. He just needed to be left alone so that he could just die quietly. Or at least, where no one could hear him.

The voice was silent. He was probably still there, but at least he was being quiet. But with the voice gone it was now too quiet. He wasn't distracted from the painful stabbing that was relentlessly taking his breath away.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around himself, his breaths were short and rapid. Why wasn't he dead yet? Hadn't he suffered long enough? How long had he been waiting here? How much longer must he wait?

His eyes again filled with tears that threatened to fall. He was frightened. Was it because of the pain?

 _No._

No. He was afraid of death. He didn't want to die. For so long he thought that he wouldn't care but now that he was actually going to die… he was terrified. He was going to die, and die alone, where his corpse would be left to rot, forgotten. He won't get to say goodbye to anyone.

 _I'm still here._

Taiko whimpered. It was just a voice. No one was there. He was alone.

 _I'll stay with you._

He stiffened as he felt something small press against his chest and grab onto his bloody shirt. So small...

 _Papa._

His eyes shot open and he snapped his gaze down at the tiny figure curled up against his chest, "H…"

A baby lay curled up, his small hands gripping tightly to his clothes. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Helidon…"

The baby yawned and pressed his soft face against his father's heaving chest.

 _I'm here, Papa._

Taiko stared blankly at the infant, hardly believing what he was seeing. He opened his mouth to speak, but coughed violently. His vision was getting blurry and he was so tired.

Helidon snuggled against his father's chest, his body slightly glowing as he tried to ease some of his pain and make this easier for him.

 _It's ok. You can sleep if you want to. I'll still be here._

'I know,' Taiko sighed and relaxed as he felt some of his pain eb away. He placed his hand on Helidon's back and closed his eyes. Being able to feel his child gave him an odd sense of reassurance. Perhaps because he wasn't alone anymore.

 _And never will be._


	5. Frieza Force (ocs semi-canon)

A sort of what if I guess? I'm still unsure of when Forte and Cello are born and all that, but this is what if they were around when Frieza attacked Namek. Bad. In Helix's POV, but I suck at the parts like how an actual parent would feel and behave in this kind of situation. I'm never going to be a parent so I have no way of knowing how parents feel.

—

"He's still tiny."

"He only hatched a few days ago."

"Yeah, but…"

Forte stared down at his new brother. His tiny little brother. He heard some of the elders saying he was unusually small, but he seemed perfectly healthy despite that.

Helix placed his hand on his eldest son's head and smiled, "I know he's small but he'll grow."

"I hope he does soon. I'm bored."

"You've been more bored than you ever have been before he hatched."

"Mleh," Forte just stuck his tongue out. Helix chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you wouldn't feel so bored if you helped out with the chores?"

"NO!" Forte scurried away from his father and into the living room where he 'hid' on the couch.

Helix again laughed as he stood up to put Cello back in his crib. Just as he set the little baby down, he froze, his ears perking. He quickly turned and ran outside, where his brothers were already gathering and looking to the skies, "What is that?"

"I don't know," one responded, "there's many of them though."

"And they're close. I don't like this."

Helix grit his teeth. Not only were those many foreign ki signatures close, but they were starting to break off into groups, with one already gathering over a neighboring village. The big healer's eyes went wide.

"NO!"

"What are they doing?"

Their brothers in that village quickly vanished. That only meant that the invaders had killed them.

The village was in shock. They were caught completely off guard by what was happening, and so stunned that it took them a moment to realize one of the invading groups was headed in their direction.

Helix was among one of the first to react as he spun on his heel and rushed back inside his house, "FORTE!"

The small child jumped, startled from his father running into the living room unexpectedly

"Papa?" Forte blinked as he stared wide eyed at his panicking father, who scooped him up and ran into the room he and baby Cello shared. He was set down next to the crib in the corner.

"Stay here and don't move. Don't make any sounds, understood?"

"What's happening?" The young child was growing frightened. Helix just placed a hand on his head.

"I'll tell you later. For now, keep your brother safe for me, ok?"

Forte nodded and Helix went back outside, just in time to see a group of strangers land in the center of the small village. There were five in total, all wearing weird armor and those not wearing a helmet had some sort of device on their ears.

The village seemed to go still. The namekians stared at the strangers, and they just stood with a relatively smug look. Soon one of them stepped forward. He seemed to be the one in charge.

"On Lord Frieza's orders, we have come here to take your 'dragon balls'. Hand them over peacefully, and things won't get too ugly."

The villagers blinked and looked at each other. Lord Frieza? They had never heard of anyone that went by that name before. But that aside, how did they know of the dragon balls?

"I'm afraid we can't," The village elder, Tuba, stepped up. The alien frowned.

"Why not?"

"I can sense you and your friends there have ill intentions. We won't hand over the dragon ball to the likes of you, or this 'Frieza' character you spoke of."

Tuba and the alien soldier glared at each other, the stranger clearly unhappy with the old man's response. He glanced back at his colleagues with a snarl.

"Alright. I see how it is old man."

The four chuckled darkly and lifted their weapons. Helix bristled nervously as he watched them take aim.

The leader of the group said something in a foreign language to the others, briefly waving at the small group in front of him, that involved the elder and Helix.

The next few seconds were filled with screams and laughter as the rest of the villagers were quickly shot down. The sole warrior of the village, Burgundy, tackled one of the aliens, his long talons hooking onto his throat and tearing it open.

His partner shouted and shot the rebelling namekian in the side of the head, killing him instantly.

Burg's death left the few survivors in front of the leader, consisting of the Elder, Helix, and two more old healers, both of whom were trembling with terror.

"Are you willing to change your mind now?"

Tuba narrowed his eyes, his hands shaking from a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice even, "my answer remains the same. We won't give it to you."

The soldier snarled in frustration, "you stubborn piece of…"

He lifted his weapon and shot the two healers, then aimed at Helix, "Fine then. Have it your way-"

"PAPA!"

Helix froze. The group turned to see young Forte rushing towards his father, wailing as he immediately grabbed onto his leg.

"Forte! I said stay hidden and to protect your brother!"

"But I'm scared!" The child sobbed uncontrollably, "Why was everyone screaming like that? What's going on?"

Helix crouched down to try and calm Forte. Nervously, he glanced up at the alien, who was staring at the young namekian with a mischievous smirk.

"This your kid?" The namekian merely responded with a low growl as he held the child closer. It was the only answer the brute needed as he reached down to snatch the terrified namekian away from his father. Helix, however, smacked his hand away before he could touch Forte.

"Keep the child out of this," Tuba stood between the intruder and his younger brother, "he's not involved."

"I'd say he's just as much a part of this as the rest of you slugs," the alien snorted and turned back towards the remaining three.

"Go ahead and look around for the damn thing. It's got to be around her somewhere."

"Yes sir!"

The trio ran off and the leader turned back to the surviving namekians.

"Come on, old man. Let me have some fun," he frowned.

The old namekian didn't move. Instead he looked back at Helix, speaking in their native tongue so he wouldn't be understood.

"Take Forte and get out of here. Once the coast is clear you can get Cello, but for now you just run. Understand?"

Helix nodded and slowly stood up with his trembling son in his arms. The alien eyed the two adults, curious on what the old one had said to the younger. Probably a dumb escape plan. He just shrugged, figuring he might as well see how they might try to run away, and shot Tuba in the chest. Helix audibly gasped and turned away. In his panicked state of mind, the surviving adult needed a running start to launch his heavy body into the air.

When he was about to jump, he yelped as he was shot in the back of the leg, falling down and letting go of Forte. The child let out a startled squeal and tumbled a short distance from his father, but he quickly scrambled back to him.

"No!" The healer hissed at his son and pushed him away, "Get out of here!"

"B-but…"

"I SAID GO!" Forte yelped and jumped back in surprise. Quickly, he turned and ran.

But he didn't get far.

A flash of light passed over Helix and hit the back of Forte's head, blasting his skull open in the explosion. The healer visibly paled as he watched the small body crumble to the ground, twitching.

"I wonder if you actually thought you two could get away," The foreigner chuckled. He seemed pretty content with his work as he walked over to the charred body, prodding it with his boot.

That bastard just killed a child. He killed his son. There was no reason for it other than for his own damned amusement. Helix's vision went red. He forced himself to stand, ignoring the pain in his leg. A scream ripped from his throat as he charged at the now surprised freak, punching him across the face and sending him flying into a nearby house.

The alien lay in the rubble. He was caught off guard and stunned from the attack. He shook his head and snarled as he stood back up, "damn you!"

Helix just bared his fangs and again rushed at the intruder with a body slam before he could completely recover. His claws, blunt by nature as well as hard work in the fields, struggled to puncture the tough skin and shatter the armor, and instead left bruises and cracks when he started hitting him. He didn't care if he drew much blood though. Whatever internal damage he could inflict was good enough.

The enraged healer grunted as he was punched in the nose. He could hear the crack of bone and smell his own blood. He shook his head with a snarl and grabbed the alien's arm to him over. Helix then used his weight to pin him against the ground as he pulled the arm at on odd angle.

The soldier started to scream for his three companions, but there was no way Helix would let them save him. He held the alien's arm in one hand, nearly popping the shoulder out of the socket, and used his free hand to grab his chin. With a quick motion and a loud crack, the creature fell limp. Admittedly, Helix was surprised on how easy he'd managed to take him out. He wasn't even a warrior like Burgundy was.

His ears twitched. The other three had already seen him kill their leader, and by now they had found the dragon ball in Tuba's home. He saw no point in attempting escape as he turned towards them. He briefly glanced at his house, thankful that Cello had managed to remain silent so far, and he hoped he would continue to be quiet until after the invaders had left.

The three aliens shouted at the namekian, but he ignored them. He had a difficult time understanding the language they were speaking anyway, but he knew they weren't happy with him.

When they aimed their weapons at him, Helix just braced himself and closed his eyes.

After a sharp pain in his chest, he died quickly.

…

Helix wasn't sure how much time had passed when he was resurrected, but as soon as he opened his eyes and stood up, he rushed towards his house. He ignored the darkened sky and the crumbling ground. His house was sitting at an angle after the ground beneath it had shifted. He could hear crying coming from the children's room.

"Cello!" Helix gasped once he saw his tiny baby on the floor. His crib had fallen over, causing Cello to roll onto the floor and disturb his sleeping. Helix quickly scooped the screaming baby up and rocked him in his arms, murmuring soothing sounds to try and calm him.

Once Cello was reduced to whimpers and hiccups, the large healer stood back up and went outside once more.

Finding Forte was easy. He was sitting in the same place where he was killed, sobbing and screaming for his Papa uncontrollably.

"Forte, are you hurt?" Helix crouched down to inspect him, especially his head. He seemed to be fine now. Just scared out of his mind.

"PAPA!" The small boy clung onto Helix as soon as he heard his voice. His screaming caused Cello to start crying again.

Helix sighed as he pulled Forte up to his chest, slowly rocking forward and back. He looked back up at the dark sky. Porunga had been summoned, but by who he wasn't sure. He could only hope it was one of his brothers.

"It's Dende," Helix flinched and looked to his side to find Tuba sitting next to him.

"Dende?"

The elder nodded, "I managed to run into Muuri in Otherworld. He's with a group of foreigners that are helping us."

"Oh," Helix blinked and turned back to the sky. Now that he was paying more attention, he could sense two incredibly powerful energies fighting one another. He didn't recognize either of them, but he could tell one of them was vile. Pure evil and possibly that Frieza guy the alien had mentioned before. He was definitely rooting for the other more kind hearted yet angry energy the evil one was fighting against.

"Papa," Helix looked down at Forte, "what's gonna happen now?"

"I'm… not sure…"

Forte's ears folded back and he pressed his face against his father's chest, clearly terrified by the events he had gone through. Thank the gods that Cello was spared from it all. He only had his nap time rudely disturbed. Helix now could only hold them both close as he waited for something to happen.

Soon enough, something did.

Helix flinched as he noticed one of this brothers vanish. Soon after the first, more began to disappear. His heart practically leapt to his throat his his vision went white and his children both cried out in surprise.

The next moment, he found himself in a much brighter place. He blinked and looked around. This was most certainly NOT Namek. The grass was green and the sky was blue; the opposite of his home world.

The other namekians seemed a bit dazed as well from the sudden change in scenery, though many had already pulled themselves together and gathered around the Grand Elder.

"Grampa Guru!" Forte leapt from Helix's arm and ran to the old giant.

"Heh," Helix smiled a bit, turning his attention to Cello. The little baby wasn't very happy as he squirmed in his father's grasp.

He sighed, and sat under one of the strange green trees to both calm his baby as well as his nerves. He ignored the squabbling of strangers that was happening off to the side and the coughs and wheezing of the grand elder. Currently, it didn't matter where they were or what was happening around them, so long as his children were alive and safe. That was all he could bring himself to care about for the time being.


End file.
